Star Trek Eternity - The Story So Far
Preface Star Trek Eternity has been a collaborative narrative that has ran since September 5, 2010. Through the years it has been active it has seen a slew of brilliant writers, each making their mark on ongoing narrative. It continues to run and the story continues to push the boundries of the imagination so far beyond the genre of Star Trek that it's become a universe and an identity in of itself, spawning additional narratives, additional games. With so much in the ways of terminology indicative of universe this narrative has built, it's become ever so much a monstrosity of convolution and difficulty for new writers to come in and write towards. One of the joys of an ongoing narrative is the ability to not only effect the character, transform him/her/it by the situations they get in, but also impact the writer that much more greater; it's one of the pitfalls however of an ongoing narrative to not be welcoming even as avenues and plot movements are placed to make it that way. So, to that, we created a centralized location for all things Star Trek Eternity, and though it's still got a lot of work still left to do at the time of this writing, things are moving in the right direction. But there has to be a sunspot to which the rays span from, a starting spot for not only the Wiki effort, but also for new writers to come in, read, and feel somewhat connected, or at least, have a direction on what has gone on before. It's tough to summaries years upon years of writing, but this was a valiant attempt to do just that. This particular page will see constant update as Star Trek Eternity continues its ongoing narrative to its inevitable conclusions. The page will be complete when STEternity finds compeltion and it's with hope that this, like the narrative, spawns others to jump in. The Story So Far (Star Trek Eternity) The Followers of Nero and the Fringe War Star Trek Eternity’s opening season, beginning with episode (S01Ep01 Ildius) saw the crew of the Eternity encounter the Followers of Nero during it’s joint investigation with the Enterprise and the Titan (Task Force 83) of the area left in the wake of the Hobus star nova (the Fringe). After nearly running into a new system of planets birthed by the abidance’s of proto-matter, Commander James Maxwell order an away team led by himself onto the surface of the more environmentally sounded of the planets, Ildius 3, to gather data beyond the sensor blocking upper atmosphere. Ildius 3 was a paradise, an Earth-like planet rich in resources and it was concluded that all of these planets within the system, after birth, would be equatable in riches. Finding a beacon of some kind catering Romulan and Borg like technologies caused the investigation to slip into a battle engagement as the Eternity, still in orbit around Ildius 3 and under the command of Lieutenant Commander Colin Byrne, engage in a ship to ship battle between itself and two aged Klingon Birds of Prey. These archaic vessels wielded weapons of deadly destruction and caused the Eternity to cut and run. Eventually, hearing the distress call, the Enterprise and the Titan enter the system, sweeping the two Birds of Prey with low energy output phaser fire. The vessels are destroyed almost instantly and through the actions taken in the new termed, Ildius System, the first shots of the Fringe War were made. In Eternity’s second episode, S01Ep02 The Klingon Resolve, the crew of the Eternity, now sequestered on Starbase 83 find that their actions have ignited a distrust and generalized mobilization of the Klingon Empire’s forces, though thoughts on claiming the Ildius System, it looks as though the Empire is going to war. Jean Luc Picard, Ambassador and former commander behind the actions of Task Force 83, enlists the help of Commander Deanna Troi and gets communication fielded by his contacts in the Klingon Empire, General Worf, which leads to a possible meeting with Chancellor Matrok. Picard enlists the help of Commander James Maxwell and his crew, all eager to clear their names, to steal the Eternity from Starbase 83 and venture to the Cha-Dar System where the secret meeting is held. The Eternity and her guest are met by the Klingon Assault Squadron (KAS1), six Negh’Var class battleships. Following this, Picard, Troy, and Maxwell’s beam over to the coordinates of the meeting. In conversation with Chancellor Matrok, information of a possible Romulan sect playing both sides is presented, evidence backed by Klingon agents and Maxwell’s own investigation of the technology of the beacon from the last episode. At the cusp of finding action to bring them to the Federation, Trajan, a Romulan General, appears, beaming in and taking Picard and Troy hostage as well as revealing that some of the Klingons in the meeting were also loyal to the cause of Romulus. At the same time, Romulan loyalist of the KAS1 fleet overhead begin firing on their brethren locking the Eternity in a fierce firefight. The flagship is destroyed in a cataclysm as the situation on the planet between the Away Team and the FON Loyalist come to a conclusion with the death of Chancellor Matrok and the kidnapping of Picard and Troi at the hands of General Trajan onboard a cloaked Scimitar Class destroyer, Aehkhifv. The Aehkhifv de-cloaks and fires its powerful weapons, cutting a path and leaving the system just as the Renault and the Enterprise enter the system. With the Followers of Nero now revealed, the Federation declare war in earnest as a seeded battle weeds out the hierarchy of defectors within Starfleet and the Klingon Empire, a joint task between intelligence agencies. In episode S01E03 Metar Colony, James Maxwell, now Fleet Commander, admits that his role in the commanding of Eternity was that of intelligence, to find out about the Followers of Nero. Now, refit, the Eternity and crew go into the fray, leaving Earth after a brief and well deserved shoreleave. They enter the space surrounding Ilidus 3 and the Starfleet Colony established, Metar, where some of the scouting teams of the colony have disappeared. Maxwell and Starfleet Intelligence believe that their missing points to evidence of a hidden FON base. Their suspicious prove true and in episode S01Ep04 The Taking of Ildius 3, an all out ground pounder war between the Followers forces and Eternity’s military detachment, Reaper Team, commences in capturing the base. From that capture intelligence is leaked that the Followers have a hidden space facility, the Vault, where their ships are made with refitted Borg technology. This Fleet Commander Maxwell and Julia Passings to issue that their next mission to be a direct assault on the Vault. Colin Byrne, having learned of both Jim Maxwell and Sorveck’s background in intelligence always suspected more, and in S01Ep05 The Vault, he learns that there is indeed more. At the planning of the assault on the Vault, it is established that the fleet of Task Force 83 would split, the Renault leading Spear Fleet while the Eternity, and the rest of the ships that would comprise of Sword Fleet. Spear Fleet would head into a frontal assault, Fleet Commander Julia Passing leading while Sword Fleet take a flanking direction on the battlefield. All of this would commence after Reaper Team, using a Reman fighter as a Trojan Horse, enters the Vault and deactivates the installation’s defenses. Trajan and Praetor Vicious, however, knowing full well that the Federation would be at their door, circumvent the attack, capturing Reaper Team and destroying Spear Fleet, the last ship left alive, the Titan, explodes just as Captain William Riker and a few hundred of his ship’s crew are beamed about the Eternity. He tells of the Vault, the offensive capabilities, how they were underestimated and the death of Julia Passing and the Renault. Maxwell drops his demeanor at news of Passings death, obviously in a relationship with the her behind closed doors. Colin takes Maxwell’s moment while his guard is down and sees how far the rabbit hole went as both men enter a secret facility inside the Eternity where the Follower D’Spal is sitting brutally interrogated. Jim syphons more information on the Aehkhifv and learns of Trajan’s hate for him for leaving him scarred on their last encounter. Maxwell devises a plan to use this hatred to bring the Aehkhifv down via a planet bomb inside one of the Eternity’s runabouts, the Mino. Sword Fleet moves into position, the cloaked ships moving to points on the battlefield to take out the Vault’s orbital defenses. After a brutal battle, the Aehkhifv is destroyed and the Vault is taken. However, Trajan, with his final breath, reveals that the Vicious has the Nero, a ship capable of laying waste to the Federation, is moving to take Earth. To this, Maxwell orders that the Vault’s systems be used to refit the Eternity. Maxwell goes under the knife as the Followers’ technology goes to work on refitting the Eternity for battle, it’s firepower and abilities growing to frightening levels all the while Maxwell is neurally linked to the death ship; a metallic positronic spine installed to his central nervous system. Officially, this is where Starfleet records state that the Fringe War ended, but in the finale of season 1 (S01Ep06 The Followers of Nero), the Eternity, now changed battles with the Nero in the backdrop of the destroyed Romulus and Remus. After leaving the Vault, the facility is destroyed, several lives are lost and it goes down as a tragedy and last offense taken by the Followers of Nero. However, the facility was destroyed by Agent Maxwell and Agent Sorveck’s efforts to keep the technology from getting into the wrong hands. The battle between the Nero and the Eternity ends with both ships destroying each other also to keep the technology out of Starfleet and, the Council’s hands. The concluding moments of the season 1 finale have Colin Byrne in debriefing, revealing in the proceedings that James Maxwell couldn't have commanded the Eternity as he died during the Earth/Romulan War. However, to the contrary, deep within the wreckage made after the battle between the Nero and the Eternity, the body of James Maxwell stirs as his neural link is connected to an even greater consciousness, the Legacy. Fate and Faith The opening episode of season 2, S02Ep01 Prophet, sees the crew of the Eternity two years after the conclusion of Starfleet operations in the Fringe and two years after the Fringe Wars end. Amelia Moore, a Scientist onboard Eternity at the time, salvaging some bits and pieces of the technology housed in the Vault two years ago sparks the catalyst for the construction of a new Eternity; the pieces missing in the Follower technology being plugged up by Rick Barlow. After regaining consciousness, and linked into a super powerful AI, the Legacy, James Maxwell begins to see the future, noting further beyond what was slated to be Mankind’s end. He believes he can circumvent it with the Eternity and, with the help of Sorveck, begins to reunite the old crew. The Eternity launches and, with the power of Barlow’s Tachyon Core, transwarps to the Holly System, the location of the first future node. They arrive only to find that the penal colony of Holly 7 ransacked and long since abandoned. However, there is one survivor, a Remar Zenker. The survivor is taken aboard where, sleeper nanobots inside his body, awaken. These nanomachines subsequently fuel Zenker’s form to morph, muscles pressed larger, skeleton and body pulled and stretched beyond the limits. Zenker becomes an unstoppable walking take that nearly cripples the Eternity. However, at Zenker’s death, the nanomachines infect Eternity’s repository and nanobot birthing chambers, the result reprograms the millions of bots already within the Eternity’s system to launch the ship into another transwarp jump. The ship is taken to the Delta Quadrant and is met by the Borg Collective, renewed and revived and under the rule of Sion “Xatrix” Logan. Maxwell is taken aboard the Harbinger of the Borg’s fleet, V’Ger where eventually Eternity is absorbed into. At the approach of negotiating, Sion calls upon Colin Byrne to surrender the Eternity to him as well as Maxwell’s connection with the Legacy openly, stating that the Borg’s destiny to bring order to the chaos of man would be easier and faster should they all work together for those aims. Not much in surprise, Colin’s refusal goes over and, in rebuttal, Sion awakens the assimilated James Maxwell, his neural link to the Eternity causing the ship to turn on it’s crew. More deaths ensue as the systems and holographic projections tear the crew apart. At the same time a Resistance movement of Liberated Borg ships attack Sion’s flagship and it’s fleet, salvage being the goal of the operation. In the grips of sudden reaction from Janelle James' probing of his mind, Maxwell wakes from Sion’s induced trance, able to tackle the Borg King and shuffle off the maniacal systems of the Eternity so that the crew onboard, those that are left, can evacuate. “Find Hope. Find the Man in Black,” the last words spoken before Colin Byrne’s former purposed surprise bomb is reactivated igniting Sion and Maxwell in a firestorm. Eventually the crew evacuate Eternity via shuttlecraft to the derelict Intrepid Class starship, Hope, wherein they manage to squeeze enough power out of her systems to push the engines to start. They manage to escape with help from the Resistance, being tractored in by one of the Liberated Borg Spheres and dragged into a transwarp gate, fragmentation mines used in it’s wake to close the gate and those that would pursue. Though they had crossed several hundred of lightyears, the structural integrity of the Intrepid begins to buckle to the riggers of transwarp flight. Eventually, the ship is let go, cast out of the conduit and into an unknown region of space only later to be picked up by Jetan Remsen, the Merchant King of the Borderlands and Syndicate Loyalists. Hope's Voyage Nearly a year is spent under the thumb of Remsen’s employment, tasks done in payment for the repairs and modifications taken to Hope; of which, becomes a mercenary ship and well known in the quadrant as the fastest and most capable. Under that time the crew’s demeanor and states have changed; Scott Orlan falls into the grips of madness while Colin Byrne, unknowingly receiving an injury most accacerbating, turns tyrannical; darker. Some of the crew leave, living in the Borderlands among the merchants and the dregs of what the Delta Quadrant had become after the Machine Wars. Rick Barlow becomes a master fabricator with his experience and talents in the field of Engineering and Warp theory. However, the feelings he hold towards Amelia Moore find him resolve to return and, with the help of a former crew of the lost Hope, usurp Captain Byrne from command. Taking the title of Captain and assigning Talla Vreenak as his First Officer, Barlow steals Hope and it’s crew from Remsen and the eyes of the Syndicate, traveling deep into the Fenroari Expanse by direction of the rambled scribbles projecting upon the walls of Orlan’s quarters from the deeper recesses of his maddening mind. They find, G.O.R.I.K., an AI of a long since dead Borg planet Eden, who had been calling through Scott Orlan to the rest of the crew of Eternity in order to call them to begin their Regeneration Cycles, a process Borg Drones go through regularly. According to G.O.R.I.K., the Eternity, powered much in the same manner as a Borg vessel, had leaked some of it’s nanobodies to the crew in order to better serve them. This had inadvertently caused their blood to be infused with the nanotechnology. They required regeneration or else these nanobodies would die eventually leading to their own demise. To this, Rick Barlow orders that the crew be placed in the regeneration alcoves for the cycle. At the end of the process, G.O.R.I.K. tells the crew that the planet Eden was one of the hundreds of planets purged by Sion “Xatrix” Logan, liberated from the Collective’s Consciousness and, therefor, left to die by the Orphan Virus. However, a Man in Black had saved them and brought them to a distant planet, Churn, the next destination of Hope’s voyage. In S02Ep07 Brothers, the crew of Hope meet Gabriel “Matrix” Logan, twin brother to Sion “Xatrix” Logan and carrier of the fabled Generation 7 nanomachine, a generation of nanotechnology that doesn’t need to hold ties to a consciousness of hive mind in order to sustain itself. It is through these means that Logan led the liberated and formed the Resistance, a group that had once fought in war against the Collective, but, due to the losses sustained, Logan resolved himself and his group to not continue, living in isolation on Churn. He expresses that he was the one that helped Hope from through the transwarp hub, sensing the presences of a new Harbinger. The crew are then welcomed, inoculated with Generation 7 nano bodies and free to use whatever salvage holds in agreement with their repairs. Paradise however falters in the next episode as Sion’s forces descend on Churn (S02Ep08 Paradise Lost), wherein the crew of Hope not only see what has become of their former ship, the Eternity, but also the power of which it wields, the capability to destroy a planet as simple as hitting a switch. With what could be survived and with the help of Logan’s fleet commanded by a rebuilt Colin Byrne, the Resistance and Hope escape the Borg Fleet to a vastly different Delta Quadrant. The Machine Wars reignite as the Borg Collective, now with Eternity as it’s spear, pushes back upon the universe. After a quick rescue operation in the Borderlands, Hope enters the Underspace, meeting Gerrick the Red King and the Crimson City, homeland and central nexus of the Syndicate (S02Ep09 The Red King). An agreement is taken between Rick Barlow and Gerrick, Barlow’s leverage being he built the ship that now seeks to destroy Gerrick and all the wealth he’s accrued over the years of Syndicate operations. In agreement to this, Gerrick issues that they need to find the Hirogens, they’re fleet of warships being a nice buffer of support should the time come they need to take the Collective on. Barlow agrees and the Hope ventures through the tunnels of the Underspace corridor and exits in normal space far from the front lines of the Borg’s onslaught. They find Ha’Dara during S02Ep10 The Saviors of Zahara, the last known location of the Hirogen Empire though the planet seems to have been long since dead. An Away Team searches one orbital array, finding technology both Borg and Hirogen as well as several hundred isolated Hirogens, all of which seem in stasis in an array of haphazardly organized containment chambers. Upon investigation, a scripted event sounds off and Hope is suddenly syphoned of it’s power, the Away team beamed back aboard and the ship forced to make an emergency landing on the planet’s surface. As they pass through the “veil,” of sparse atmosphere they are greeted with a much different reality and nearly fly into a castle suspended in mid air. They roar past medieval townships, slash through trees before finding stock in an empty plain of grassland. It is theorized that the planet is being overshadowed by a holographic reality, the Hirogen technology adapt on the finer points of holographic imagery and further technology. They learn through trial and manipulation that the extent of the holographic world stretches beyond the outside of the ship, the sensor tweaks and pings not able to find a stable point of reference. An Away Team is sent out meeting some of the local militia of King Calmest’s army. With the Away Team enveloped in the illusion of the world, they appear as magical users; people that are policed by Calmest and his Kingdom of Fairfax. They turn hostile, igniting a scrimmage between themselves and Hope that has taken the illusion of a fire breathing dragon. Through manipulation of the holographic world however, as Gabriel “Matrix” Logan steps out of the ship and dons the illusional garbs projected by the AI’s programing, his form, a demon, frightens off the soldiers, their efforts turning onto the Resistance Leader as he leads them into the brush. Meanwhile, still determined to find the nature and origin of this holographic worlds power source, Amelia Moore takes matters into her own hands, taking a shuttlecraft out of Hope and flying north. However, her ship succumbs to the same fate as Hope and she’s forced to land the craft off the mark of her original destination. Sometime later, Moore wakes to the company of elves, druids of the city of Fi, a civilization living in the sinkholes of the forest. She meets Fi’s Keeper and, though means of magic and prophecy, the Keeper tells Moore of the Source and of the Away Team party that now searches for her. The Keeper entrusts Thelon DeKinder, an elf Ranger whose had run ins with the people of Hope before, to take Moore to her people. Eventually the two parties meet and they being their quest to find the Source. As darkness begins to creep in at the coming of night, Calmest’s army pushes forward in confrontation of the Dragon Hope and it’s people. Rick, finding that he needs to negotiate with them as the main reason for their departure to Ha’Dara stemmed from suggestive alliances, leaves Hope along with Janelle James and Colin Byrne to meet Calmest in open field. Rick and Janelle are taken into Calmest’s tent while Colin, taking the form of a dark reptilian monster, waits at spear point. The negotiations do not fair entirely well, Calmest’s resolve in sacking the Hope and it’s people evident immediately. Still, with hope that the good king will fall for the illusion, Rick agrees that Calmest should speak with Hope directly. As Calmest crosses the threshold between the Zahara reality and the interior of Hope, the program fractures, the Zahara AI trying to compensates while a lone Starfleet Officer, bearded and showing signs of being within the system for a very long time, collapses. During the confusion, the world around them crippling into a maelstrom of nonsense, the Away Team is sacked by a trope of imps, the AI’s responds to their proximity to it’s core. The Away Team bests the beasts and enters a massive cavern where, central, the Zahara AI resides like a spire. It, much like the one found on the orbital station, is surrounded by thousands if not more, stasis Hirogens. Logan physically cuts the connection the core had upon the Hirogens, the large power couplers breaking apart via his katana blade slices. With that, the Kingdoms of Zahara fell, the illusion broken. The following episode of Star Trek Eternity (S02Ep11 Broken City) had the crew of Hope, now with the Hirogens in tow, finding a giant planet that ends up being the right dimensions for a Dyson Sphere, though, different as the sphere has terrain and an atmosphere. The Hope picks up a distress call that leads them to the Concord System wherein they beam down to the surface of the sphere, a dense jungle presenting. They find an injured Voth, Gwren, whom Dr. Brett Reese beams back to Hope’s sickbay facility along with herself. It’s then that suddenly Hope tracks movement, large signatures moving in on the Away Team. In preparation for beam out however, the process is interrupted as a defensive dome is suddenly deployed, the cascading energies rolling off and dampening any effort Hope has of beaming over the Away Team. The dome falls into place, sealing up Vreenak and his team while Gabriel “Matrix” Logan resides outside of the dome, his signature running away from the larger that turn out to be prehistoric dinosaurs of gargantuan sizes. With Doctor Reese and Gwren onboard, Rick Barlow questions the Voth and from that conversation is notified that there could be a possible viral contamination; though Gwren is not infected by this Progenitor Virus. He also identifies that there is a way to get past the barrier on the surface to communicate to the Away Team via an inverse carrier pulse. From his relay of the information, Colin Byrne secures the ship. Meanwhile, on the surface, Vreenak and his team, minus Gabriel “Matrix” Logan, meet with the Voth Enclave led by Kurr, an elder Voth scientist. He explains that the prehistoric reptiles are, in fact, de-evolved states of being for his people made possible by a mutation from a genetic virus. After testing it would seem that all save for Marisol Hocevar are infected. After inoculating the team with Legionella bacterium, to stave off the rapid progress of the de-evolution, he proceeds to investigate Hocevar’s biological makeup, concluding that she has nano probes acting against the virus’s effects. Astonishment waits however as Marisol insists on communicating with Hope still in localized orbit. Kurr agrees and the two enter the communication relay station of the Enclave patching into broadcast to Hope. However the transmission is cut after a few minutes of initiating the inverse carrier pulse and systematically the Hope is invaded by Kazon forces, Jetan Remsen in greet as he beams himself to the Bridge along with his pet Tribble, Janeway. A stalemate between Remsen and Byrne is concluded as Byrne, with his enhanced strength snatches Remsen from his feet. With an input unbecoming of the sheer tenacity of strength being applied to Remsen’s throat, Byrne concludes that Remsen’s a hologram, the mobile emitter beamed in. Still the damage is done as the crew begin to de-evolve, the Progenitor Virus a product of Remsen’s engineering. On the surface, Vreenak and the rest of the Away Team decide to find Logan, leaving along with Kurr to venture to an access point inside the Dyson sphere. However, this journey is cut short as the mass doors of the access hatch, titanic enough to grant access to a Voth City ship, opens. The atmosphere destabilizes as the Away Team, scrabbling for a hand hold, see Hope being pulled into the sphere. Eventually the pressure equalizes, but not before Kurr dies in Logan’s arms, insisting that he and the team find the access point and get inside the sphere. At the same time as these events are taking place, Colin Byrne, experiencing full blown rejection from the mechanical side of his biology decides to press his own plans into action, snatching the tribble and jumping ship onboard a Hirogen scouting craft. He communicates a distress signal that gets the attention of the patrolling Hirogens on scout and a carrier is sent deeper into the Concord System eventually finding themselves within range of the Away Team. After a close proximation of an assimilation by Marisol Hocevar in a wicked move of a blood transfusion, Vreenak is saved from the Progenitor Virus. Owen Scott also is relieved as he's assimilated by Logan. When all members recover, and in communication with the Hirogen Carrier, Rim, Logan and Scott beam into Hope, creating chaos enough to where Vreenak and Marisol’s entry creates the momentum for the take back of the ship. The Kazon forces are routed nearing the conclusion of the episode, with Gwren’s confession that there was more to it than simply taking over the Hope but that they were going to transfer a rather large program inside the ship’s computer database and the bioneural circuitry that is hallmark of Intrepid design was needed. After synthesizing an airborne solution of the cure to the Progenitor virus, the wire-map of the transfer relays between the ship and a facility inside the Dyson sphere takes Owen Scott and Anam Farqooi towards the episode’s end where they meet up with a cured Rick Barlow and the housing complex that contains the body of a young Cardassian boy. In a holographic message, Jai Culluh explains that his son was dying of a cancer that had killed his wife and the child’s mother, Seeska and that he had put faith in Kurr and the Voth to keep him alive. Jetan Remsen had always been a holographic illusion created by this boy, his memories, his soul, still residing in the machine. With the key given to Logan by Kurr, the instruments keeping Jetan alive are turned off banishing all of the holographic Kazon off Hope. The episodes epilogue finds the Syndicate fleet from episode 9 coming into the Concord System, the Hirogen Scouts successful at getting into contact with Gerrick and the rest of his forces. Barlow issues a decree that they make their last stand in the Concord System all the while the escaped Colin Byrne is taken onboard the Eternity in lead of a vast wave of endless Borg ships. The Death of the Borg Collective Season 2 comes to a unsettled and stark conclusion in S02Ep12 Sons of Eternity which sees many threads come to a rough conclusion as well as sparking more questions on just how the ending can be interpreted. In the opening moments, Colin Byrne is in concert with Sion “Xatrix” Logan onboard the Borg Collective’s massive ship, V’Ger. It is in this conversation between the two that Colin tries to take out the Borg King, trying to ignite the micro bombs carried by his body’s contingent of nano-bodies. However, Sion, sensing the ruse, already rendering those bombs inert and snatches Colin’s tongue from his mouth, throwing him to rot in a cell. The episode moves to Rick Barlow, having to stage a defense of the Concord System against the coming Borg. He devizes a minefield creation, spherical proximity around the system as well as setting the orbital planets, already dead and void of life, to detonate. He separates the mass number of ships afforded to him in this operation into three fleets, Alpha, Bravo, and Charlie. Alpha, comprised of Gerrick’s Syndicate fleet which encompassed the bulk of the heavy assault ships remained in center mass all the while Charlie Fleet, commanded by Gabriel “Matrix” Logan and comprised of Resistance ships, would take the Collective on and lure them into the minefield in matched orbit with the planets. Bravo Fleet would run flank and wait for the arrival of Eternity and, eventually, V’Ger, as those two ships could easily sway the battle one sided in favor of the Collective. The plan moves into action and shortly thereafter Eternity enters the fray igniting Hope and Bravo Fleet to action in a surprise de-cloaked attack that leaves a hole big enough for Vreenak and his Away Team to beam aboard the Eternity in the hopes of either destroying it, or, in the preference, capturing the vessel. When the battle becomes clear that they are overwhelmed by Drones, Gabriel “Matrix” Logan, and the Excalibur, impact the Eternity creating a lull in the battle, as if the command center of the Borg’s assault had been housed on Eternity. At the same time, Colin Byrne enacts his plan and Janeway, the Tribble in the previous episode, rides on the back of the holographic emitter, "spider," also from the last episode, to V’Ger’s Central Plexus to spread the Progenitor Viral agent. His plan does move him to another confrontation with Sion, however, once again, Sion rips away Colin’s meager victory as his systems adapt to the virus; the last closed door that stood in Sion’s way of burning the Voth and laying claim to reign over the quadrant. He holds Colin as V’Ger enters the fray, and he commands the gargantuan ship to fire on Hope, nearly cutting the ship in half. However, in a bold move, Barlow rushes V’Ger, ordering the ship to initiate the program Vreenak Omega I which sends a cascade into V’Ger, it’s process disconnecting the Hive Mind from the individuals of the Collective. Hope is crippled and Sion rushes to bury himself into the Hive Mind, finding the only solution to maintain control is to literally cut out the cancer. In that mentality, he begins to murder those on course to be disconnected and the Borg Collective ignite into a frenzy of cannibalism. Free again from Sion, Colin sacrifices his physical form and jumps into the Central Plexus. Taking advantage of the lull, Barlow had provided the Away Team with the means of locating the neural center of the Eternity, the Bridge. After the battle picked back up and the extend of chaos again consumed them, Vreenak and his team, again minus Logan, entered the Bridge where they met with an assimilated Captain James Maxwell who was housed in a dark spire and many forms of amebic tendrils overlapping the Bridge stations. The fight is issued forth as Maxwell tries to defend the ship all the while Vreenak and his team lob grenades which house the same effect of conscious breaking radiation. At the same time, in the field of the Collective’s C-Consciousness, Colin Byrne, after swimming through many of the subroutines and the like, finally finds Sion along with James Maxwell within a construct of a single Unimatrix. Between James and the Borg King, a chess board, which, upon explanation, is revealed to be the construct of the Legacy, the AI consciousness that Maxwell had originally linked with after the conclusions of Star Trek Eternity’s previous season. In the time of his awakening and even after his assimilation, the former Eternity Commanding Officer had been trying to devise a way to change the future, to circumvent the prophesied End. In the end James determined that fate could not be changed but the elements that mankind would have after the End could be changed, to that Maxwell resolved himself into freeing the Eternity from Sion’s hands. In amalgamation of mystic, James sacrifices his consciousness so that Colin can remain with Sion, the former Captain knowing Byrne had a plan. To that, Maxwell disappears and the Unimatrix begins to collapse to a flurry of a snow storm. Resolved, once again, in his physical body, Maxwell opens the doorway to the Bridge, allowing Gabriel “Matrix” Logan to assimilate him and the Eternity with Generation 7 nanomachines; freeing the Eternity and Maxwell from the Borg’s Consciousness. The battle for the Concord System finds conclusion. With the Borg armada nearly all destroyed or in a confused state, Gerrick the Red King enacts his plan. After his ship, the Crimson Knife, finds Hope and he beams over to find the crew still very much alive, Gerrick convinces Rick Barlow that Hope needed to be Abandoned. While the crew scrummage to process with the evacuation, Gerrick stabs Barlow, leaving the Captain to die, taking all the glory for himself. With his enemies destroyed and the Borg routed, all that was left for Gerrick was the Syndicate, his strength. However, at the cusp his triumph, the Eternity begins to stir from it’s slumber, the Tachyon Core onboard the vessel going critical as the last desperate act of Sion “Xatrix” Logan finds cement even as he battles with Colin Byrne. However, Byrne’s interruption keeps the Borg King busy long enough for both of them to be consumed by the wave of Vreenak Omega I, damning both. With the Eternity back into his control, Vreenak beams over who he can from Hope all the while dealing with the ship’s Tachyon Core overload. He sends Marisol Hocevar first to Engineer, beaming her into the fray to fix the issue before James Maxwell, recovered, convinces Vreenak that she’ll need more than an Engineering Kit to stop it. Vreenak agrees and Maxwell is beamed over where he, Marisol, and the liberated Sarah Jamieson try to dump the excess tachyon particles from the core. Due to the Borg’s practices of assimilation and changing the structure of the facility however, the effort is resolved into purging the entire core from the ship; an act that can only be done manually. Jim orders Marisol to leave and, as the Engineer follows his last orders, presses the button that expends the core outside of the Eternity. The season concludes in a blinding flash of white light, the tachyon core explosion, the radical particles extending outward in a dazzle of pure white burn that cascades over the Eternity, making the ship seem to glow as the accelerated particles are trapped within the NanoFibril hull. There is a brief glimpse of the space being empty save for a clean Dyson sphere void of it’s former terrain and atmosphere. Then the episode ends. Another Earth/Romulan War Six years have passed since the events of Season 2 and Hope, Eternity and several thousand refugees involved in the Machine Wars of the Delta Quadrant have returned to Earth as heroes. The technology brought back from the war brings the Federation to a new Golden Era of space exploration and discovery as they are no longer hindered by the limitations of traditional warp travel. In S03Ep01 Paradox, the crew of Hope and Eternity find their lives changed. Marisol and Vreenak are married, Owen Scott lives without the personal of Calmest, and Amelia Moore and Rick Barlow are wedded their daughter Madelynn Barlow now six. From the disassembly of the Eternity, another is launched at the beginning of the episode, a shining achievement that is so much more than just a ship. However this achievement is stolen by an underground sect of Liberated Borg under command of Gabriel "Matrix" Logan as a means of securing both the Eternity and the Federation developed C-Consciousness of which all Borg no matter how far can sense. Through Logan's actions and the actions of those cells under his charge, the Liberated create the necessary events that launch the old feud between the Romulan Star Empire, now based in the Ildius System, and the Federation. As chaos continues and misdirection and false intelligence sway action, Ambassador Vreenak and Commander Scott are kidnapped. The Story Continues..., What started as a investigation into the missing Eternity has spiraled into a manhunt for Gabriel "Matrix" Logan. With Captain Marisol Vreenak out of commission Acting Commanding Officer Rick Barlow takes the reigns of Hope once more. The Garidian System, in the ruins of an ancient forgotten race, the truth will be known as Rick meets with Gerrick, former Red King of the Syndicate.